Dawning Glade
The Dawning Glade is a secluded province within the eastern portion of the Ghostlands. Surrounded by a natural ring of rocky hills and thick forests, it has a natural defense. It is currently the seat of power for House Dawnmourn. The Glade is known for training some of the finest cavalrymen in all of Quel'thalas; it's soldiers and wide array of battle mounts are highly sought after. History The plot of land that would become the Dawning Glade was awarded to the first Patriarch of House Dawnmourn, Thal'zelan for his assistance to the Sunstrider Dynasty during the Troll Wars. The Dawnmourn family rallied along the edges of the Amani front and acted as a bulwark, halting the Troll's advance until more troops arrived to give them the fighting force capable of pushing the enemy back. After the war, the minor House of Dawnmourn was permitted to colonize a small region of the Ghostlands. And thus, the Dawning Glade came to be. Over the years the Dawning Glade acted as a buffer for the rest of Quel'thalas; as it was the first defense against any aggression from the remnants of the Amani. Slowly and surely the Glade's permanently active military regiment founded a school committed to training skilled mounted combatants, known as the Rider's Field. Between their exports of lumber and highly trained, contracted soldiers, the Glade has come to have much wealth, and has used it to their advantage; building further defenses and reaching out to forge alliances with other Houses and their respective settlements. Recently, the Dawning Glade has become increasingly reclusive, cutting off trade with unfamiliar sources and restricting outside access. Those that are admitted to the Rider's Field are expected to follow the Glade's laws and standards; any defiance is met with expulsion and appropriate force. It is speculated that the Dawning Glade has cut itself off from others after the fall of Silvermoon and the corruption of the Sunwell due to immense losses to the population and it's resulting state of vulnerability. Though the Glade recuperates, it is unknown when it will reopen it's gates. Settlements Sunfeather Village Nestled in the heart of the Dawning Glade, Sunfeather Village has prospered and grown in the last few years. What was once a small farming community, has expanded to be the largest settlement within the confines of the Glade. Named after the only vassal of House Dawnmourn, Zanhin Sunfeather, it is under his control, but swears allegiance to the ruling House. It is here that the majority of the province's food is grown and distributed; as well as the major hub for trade with any outsiders, noble or common. It's central location in the Glade, as well as being on the banks of the Kaldroril River, has provided Sunfeather Village with plenty of trade. While the Dawning Glade is secluded and wary of outsiders, the Village is one of the few places that will openly welcome merchants and strangers. A vast open air market can be found here; fueling the glade with imported goods and services. As with any trade hub, a black market has seeded itself within the village, catering to a more unsavory crowd, though only if one knows where to look. Twingrove Pond A small logging settlement at the edge of the glade; Twingrove Pond is the first village a weary traveler will come across. Here, one can find a surprising amount of inns and taverns, as well as cheap rooms. Many residents are Lumberjacks; earning a living by cutting trees from the Greatwood, the sprawling forest that surrounds the Glade. Twingrove Pond exports a large amount of lumber, and is a heavy influence on the Dawning Glade's financial state, should the Greatwood begin to decay, so will the market. Landmarks / Notable Locations The Three Wards The wards protected the Dawning Glade for many years, much like the Runestones found throughout Quel'thalas. There were once four, and when all were working, a magical barrier was formed, effectively protecting the Glade from all attacks and intrusions. However, during the Lich King's rampage, the fourth was destroyed, taking the bariier down with it. Though the Glade was vulnerable and suffered many losses, such as the death of the late Matriarch, Enmara Dawnmourn; they persisted, defending their home long enough so that what reinforcements were available could arrive and secure the border once more. Each ward is placed atop a point where leylines cross; drawing up the raw power and focusing it into a protective barrier that is powerful enough to create a dead-zone for those with the ability to create portals. Teleportation magic fails when the barrier is active; the only way in or out through use of such magic is in the Dawnmourn Manor which is heavily guarded. Made of polished marble, three of the wards still stand, dormant until the fourth is repaired. Mourner's Grove A city of the dead; the Mourner's Grove consists of a central Temple dedicated to the veneration of the Ancestors of those that live in the Glade, as well as a vast network of catacombs which house their remains. Citizens of the Glade are dedicated practitioners of Ancestor veneration and visit the Grove often; tending to their family's shrine or attending a sermon given by one of the priests. A central shrine is housed in the inner sanctum of the Temple and is only accessed by those directly related to the ruling family; those that enter sit in quiet meditation and often ask for advice. Path of Ancestors Those within the ruling family or seasoned soldiers hope that one day they may be enshrined here. The Path of Ancestors is a monument to those that have come before and bettered life in the Dawning Glade. Intricate carvings line the walkways; depicting battles and those that fought in them, past heads of the house, veterans, and several magisters. The Rider's Field A prestigious military school within the Dawning Glade has earned a reputation for producing some of the finest mounted combatants and their chosen mounts. Those that find themselves here may confuse it for a monastery as opposed to a school, simply due to the intense teachings and the sheer amount of dedication required by students. Students come from all over Quel'thalas to train here, and can choose to sign a contract of service with the military arm of the Glade in order to pay their debt. Only a handful of students graduate each year and go on to be renowned duelists, guardsmen, and commanders. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations